thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Feb15Updates
February 28th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The KKK Donut Debacle *Anime Abandon: Wrath of the Ninja *Hagan Reviews: Castle Freak *Renegade Cut: Birdman *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Sculptor/Valor/Titans *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Critical Care *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 8 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Parts 7-9 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Focus & The Lazarus Effect February 27th, 2015 *Infomercialism: ScreamRide *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews: The Matrix *Rap Critic Reviews: F*** the Police by N.W.A. *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Boy Meets World Meets Disney World! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): 17 Facts You Still May Not Know About Avengers EMH *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Queen Kong *The Count Jackula Show: Digging Up the Marrow *Dudley Dtoons: Corey and Trina from Grojband *Googledegook: Ep. #14 - SHOES AND SOCKS *Screen Crashers: Guardians of the Galaxy *Ask Lovecraft: Legacy February 26th, 2015 *Projector: Focus (2015)/Maps to the Stars *Mud2MMO: Turning the Game Sideways, Roadblocks in the World of Tanks Rally *Shark Jumping: The Slap, Episode Two *Il Neige: Evade the Black Rider (Beatles Parody) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Clone Wars - Geonosis Arc *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 6 *Sursum Ursa: Q&A - Getting Married in Your 20s *Weekly Manga Recap: Shonen Jump Overload *Snobcast: Throwing Jake Under the Bus *Battle Geek Plus (show): Stare Showdown February 25th, 2015 *Review Roulette: Frozen *The Cinema Snob: Beyond the Darkness: Buio Omega *Shark Movies: Reservoir Sharks *Video Game Confessions: Mega Man *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Digging Up The Marrow *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Warframe *Ask Lovecraft: Rodents February 24th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Can Hype Kill a Good Film? *Needs More Gay: Bring It On *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: McFarland, USA *Toons These Days: Grojband (Conroy) *Video Game Confessions: Sub-Zero *Comic Book Issues: The Geek Unboxes 1UP BOX *Third Party Controller: Naughty Dog Developer Dig *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Team L'Cie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Parts 4-6 *Linkara: How to Transfer Gen 1/2 Pokemon Into Gen 3 & Up February 23rd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: ROM Spaceknight #41-75 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Uncanny Valley Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Game Review - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D *MMO Grinder: Black Gold *Rocked Reviews (show): All That Remains - The Order of Things *Cover By Cover: Chobits *MikeJ: Boys vs Girls Oscars Challenge Results *Googledegook: Ep. #13 - I ONLY GIRLS, BUT THE CHILD IS STILL INTACT *Ask Lovecraft: Discworld February 22nd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Avengers EMH *Rerez: Game Dave's Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell Review *Brad Tries: Marshmallow Madness *MikeJ: Boys vs Girls - Oscars Challenge *Rerez: Hauppauge HD PVR Rocket Review *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Northwest Manor Mystery *Word Funk: Ridiculously Sexy Legs *Dena: Support Dena on Patreon! February 21st, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - 50 Shades of Blue Cross *Anime Abandon: Ninja Cadets *Renegade Cut: Nightcrawler *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Sub Rosa *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Order: 1886 *Rerez: Arcade Block 2 *Some Guys I Know (show): Room Raiders *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 7 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hot Tub Time Machine 2 & The DUFF February 20th, 2015 *Infomercialism: Dump Dinner Disaster Saga *Rap Critic Reviews: Fight the Power by Public Enemy *Sibling Rivalry: 50 Shades of Grey *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Step By Step Goes to Disney World! *Shark Jumping: The Slap, Episode One *The Count Jackula Show: Housebound *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Destroy All Monsters *Googledegook: Ep. #12 - JUMP AND FRIEND BIMBO, PLEASE RETURN IT TO US *Ask Lovecraft: Transformation February 19th, 2015 *Bum Reviews: 50 Shades of Grey *Stuff You Like: Star Wars Episode 1: The Fandom Medley *Screen Shots: Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery *Mud2MMO: Classic Episode - Gamer Chow *Specials: Making of NC - Matrix Revolutions *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Mario is Missing *Weekly Manga Recap: Black Clover February 18th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Who Reamed Rosie Rabbit? *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Jealous by Nick Jonas *Shameful Sequels: Gremlins 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Top 10 Films of 2014 *Shark Jumping: Are Aaron Sorkin Shows Any Good? *Shark Movies: Fifty Shades of Great White *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Director's Cut Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Encouragement *Vangelus: V-Build - Call of Duty CLAW Assault (Mega Bloks) February 17th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Mamma Mia *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kingsman: The Secret Service *Comic Book Issues: Ant-Man #1 *Toons These Days: Grojband (Doggy) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Top 10 Fictional Couples *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Hurricane Kick February 16th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: ROM: Spaceknight #1-40 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades of Grey *The Dom Reviews: Man of Tai Chi *Cover By Cover: Hellsing Ultimate *Rocked Reviews (show): Imagine Dragons - Smoke + Mirrors *Best for a Buck: The Internet Arcade *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Crowdfunding Phenomena *Ask Lovecraft: Genre *Googledegook: Ep. #11 - THE SKY IS FALLING, FREE QUOTATION *Word Funk: Peter Molymoo February 15th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Captain America Winter Soldier *Infomercialism: Smash *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Jupiter Ascending *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 6 (Finale) - Nice Bed February 14th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Ninja Resurrection *WTFIWWY: LIVE - The Hugh Hefner Redemption *The Good Hook: Latter Days (With Rantasmo) *Hagan Reviews: From Beyond *Toons These Days: Kyle's Quest - "All Fired Up" *Dena's Let's Play: Let’s Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 6 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings: Fifty Shades of Grey and Kingsmen: The Secret Service February 13th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: AVGN Movie *Shameful Sequels: Dennis the Menace Strikes Again! *Projector: Kingsman: The Secret Service/Ex Machina *Atop the Fourth Wall: Revelation of AT4W Live! *Il Neige: The Legend of Zelda - Web Series of Netflix *The Count Jackula Show: Wyrmwood Vlog *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Roseanne Goes to Disney World! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Son of Godzilla *Screen Crashers: National Terror Tale: Looney Bin *Googledegook: Ep. #10 - WE ARE LOCATED IN A BLUE BUBBLE TOILET *Ask Lovecraft: Alchemy *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Ep. 16 - Termanology's Shut Up and Rap February 12th, 2015 *Nash: The Punisher (1989) - A Review *Mud2MMO: Why Gamers Create *Lucky Six Short Films: Kingsman: The Secret Service Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2014 (Brian, Sarah and Dave Edition) *Calluna: Magfest Plays - Drawful and Fibbage *Sursum Ursa: Don't Put Pig On Your Face - A Beauty Vlog *Battle Geek Plus (show): Smartphone Zombie Apocalypse *Weekly Manga Recap: Akame ga Kill February 11th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Projector: Testament of Youth/Kajaki: The True Story *Renegade Cut: Top 20 Favorite Films of All Time *Leftover Culture: Sega Game Gear System Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Wyrmwood *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 5 - Not Cool, Bro *Ask Lovecraft: Jones *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 83 - Chatting With Sean Weathers *Vangelus: V-Build - Transformers Prime Silas Breakdown & Magi February 10th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Did Tom and Jerry Kill Themselves? *ToddInTheShadows: 2015 Grammys Vlog *The Yomarz Show: Minisode - Pyongyang Ranger *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Problem with Action Movies Today *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Mr. Freeze *Dudley Dtoons: Doodley Draws Howie from Almost Naked Animals *Third Party Controller: Are Platformers Dead? *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Fal'cie Faceoff *Thumb Wars: Unrepetant Geeking - Patreon February 9th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jupiter Ascending *Lucky Six Short Films: Agent 13 - The Package *Gaming Wildlife (show): The PC Master Race *Cover By Cover: Chrno Crusade *Rocked Reviews (show): Stick To Your Guns - Disobedient *Vangelus Reviews: Wario (Jakks World of Nintendo) *Googledegook: Ep. #9 - MY ARREST IS A TEST *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon February 8th, 2015 *Comedism: Neighbors *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Thor The Dark World *What Went Right?: Fraggle Rock: Magic of the Macrocosm *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 4 - Let's Go Round Back *Specials: Disneycember - By Popular Demand *Word Funk: The Strongest Opinions on Ben Affleck February 7th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Summon the Beekeeper *Renegade Cut: Maps to the Stars *Specials: Making of NC - Matrix Reloaded *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - The Wounded *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Citizen Fandango *Some Guys I Know (show): Some Guys...And a Baby *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jupiter Ascending, Seventh Son & The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water February 6th, 2015 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Review of 2014 *The Good Hook: 2 to Tangle...from MARS! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Dragon Lives Again *Rap Critic: Snoop Dogg's Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (featuring Miles) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Family Matters Goes to Disney World! *Googledegook: Ep. #8 - THEN, BOOM BOOM, ALL THE VICTIMS WERE CHILDREN *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest Dungeon - The Bell Tolls For Thee *Vangelus Reviews: Toyhax Toy Stage Backdrops February 5th, 2015 *Stuff You Like: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Thumb Wars: SOE & Sony's Future *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 5 *Brad Jones: The Bros: Cruisin' 57 Bloopers *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Series Ep. 5 - The Art of Ninjutsu February 4th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Suspiria *Shameful Sequels: Dennis the Menace *Blood Splattered Cinema: Gingerdead Man *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest Dungeon - Deep Into That Darkness Peering *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 3 - Practice Doesn't Make Perfect *Vangelus: V-Build - LEGO Imperial Shuttle Polybag February 3rd, 2015 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 68 (Finale) *The Nostalgia Critic: Matrix Revolutions *Toons These Days: Almost Naked Animals (Conroy) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Royal Quest *Comic Book Issues: The LAG Unboxes LOOT CRATE *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Desperate Car February 2nd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Energy and Safety with the Justice League *Diamanda Hagan: 10 Films You Might Not Have Heard Of *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - Ender's Game *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Bethesda were 100% Honest With Us... *Cover By Cover: Black Lagoon *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: The Dreaming - Rise Again *Googledegook: Ep. #7 - ONE TEASPOON OF HAIR AND A GOOD MAN *Best for a Buck: Five Nights at Freddy's *Ask Lovecraft: Darkest Dungeon: A Step Into the Tenebrous February 1st, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Gaming Controversies of 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Best Hits of 2014 Part 2 *Infomercialism: Happy Hot Dog Man *Comedism: Office Space *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Iron Man 3 *Frothy Pint of Metal: Tengger Cavalry *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Almost Human *MasakoX: Let's Play School Days HQ Part 2 - Tolkien Troubles *Vangelus Reviews: Waspinator (Transformers Generations) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Lightning Strikes *Word Funk: This Sick Beat Category:Updates